


Fireflies and Family

by MarvelDreamer



Series: The Sadness of Soldiers (Oneshots) [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Excitement, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jack Manifold, Older Sibling Sam | Awesamdude, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam Nook says a pun, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, Smile, Threats of Violence, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), a hint, a smidgen, a whisp of angst if u will, and its high quality, but sam nook makes them its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDreamer/pseuds/MarvelDreamer
Summary: [A hand resting on his shoulder, and he turned. Tommy stood there, smiling. Not a facade, not a fake grin to convince everyone that he was okay. A real smile. And Nook had been the one to put it there.]-or-Sam Nook does everything to make sure that Tommy's Hotel Opening goes well, because he can tell that Tommy is excited for it. Cute fluff ensues and Nook makes an epic pun.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: The Sadness of Soldiers (Oneshots) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115954
Comments: 14
Kudos: 329
Collections: Completed stories I've read, DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	Fireflies and Family

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF surprise everyone!! meggie learned to write something other than angst!!!

Sam Nook had one job, and it was to protect Tommy, to be loyal to Tommy, to make sure Tommy had fun while learning responsibility. Really, any version of those.

Sam Nook loved his job.

He might have only been a robot, he might not have been human, even if he wanted to be, but Sam Nook loved Tommy, more so than many of the humans that walked the server. Nook didn’t let it bother him- he was built for Tommy, and for Tommy he’d do anything. He was aware that Tommy perhaps didn’t put that much into their friendship, but Nook didn’t blame him. Tommy had other friends, closer ones.

Sam Nook was proven wrong time and time again, though. 

The first time was when Tommy went and got him Hearts of the Sea- Sam had been busy, but he really needed them, so he saw Tommy and thought he’d ask. He got more than he asked for.

He was proven wrong a second time when he chased off Jack Manifold and Tommy barrelled into him to give him a hug. Sam Nook hadn’t ever been hugged before, he thought, but he liked hugs. For the first time since he had been created, he wasn’t cold and metal. For the first time, ever, he was warm.

The third time… Well, after the third time, he lost count, but the third time takes a little more explaining.

It started with, well, with the hotel, Nook supposed. It  _ really _ started, though, with the finishing of the hotel. Nook smiled and handed Tommy the flyers he’d had Sam print out. Tommy had been doubtful, of course, whether people would actually come to the opening of the hotel, but Nook just smiled and told him to send them out.

They’d come to the opening, Nook promised. And they would- he wouldn’t give them a choice, really. He valued Tommy more than they valued their time, so he’d make them cave, and they’d play nice.

( _ Technoblade had been the only one who he needed to threaten, really. The others just took one look at his seemingly relaxed posture and shining trident and agreed to go. Technoblade took some convincing, though. Anything for Tommy, Nook thought. And, if Technoblade gave Nook a bit of a berth at the opening, no one would notice. Well, Tommy wouldn’t. And that’s what was important. _ )

Sam Nook was the first one at the hotel opening, and he was excited. Tommy was, too, when he finally bounded up the stairs to where he was. 

Tommy had asked if anyone was going to show up, but Nook had just smiled. OF COURSE, he’d said, WHY WOULDN'T THEY SHOW UP?

Why would they want to lose a life? Was the question he’d meant, of course, but Tommy didn’t need to know that.

Tubbo and Ranboo had shown up next. Nook hadn’t paid them a visit, just sent them a quick message and said, BE THERE.

The Badlands showed up next, led by Sam. Nook could see the hints of red in some of those eyes, but they knew what the consequences would be if they stepped out of line. Same went for Jack and Niki. BE THERE, he’d said simply, BUT DO NOT TRY ANYTHING.

Philza and Techno were the next ones to step through the gates, and they were perhaps the least comfortable being there. Nook didn’t care. Tommy had wanted them there, so they would be. Technoblade wouldn’t meet Nook’s eyes.

All in all, it was going well. Puffy had dragged Eret there without Nook even asking, and the way Tommy’s eyes lit up was all worth it.

Tommy ran about telling everyone about his hotel if they’d listen, and of course, they all did. Nook was watching from the hotel steps. Watching over everything, over everyone, making sure Tommy was having fun.

Badboyhalo tried to pull out a sword while Tommy’s back was turned, but Nook had put a hand on his shoulder and dragged him away. No one mentioned that Bad wasn’t at the party anymore.

_ Where’d he go? _ Tommy had asked. 

DON'T WORRY, Nook had comforted, seeing the look of disappointment growing in the boy’s eyes. HE WAS ALLERGIC TO THE… FRUIT PUNCH, AND NEEDED TO GO HOME. I’M AFRAID THAT’S MY FAULT FOR NOT RECEIVING A LIST OF ALLERGIES. I APOLOGIZE.

Sam had shot him a glare, but there wasn’t any heat behind it. He was happy that Tommy was happy. Most of them were. 

Sure, a few of them winced as Tommy ran around yelling, but Tubbo and Ranboo and Purpled were following him, weaving through the groups of adults chatting after wars and disputes had kept them from catching up, so they let the kids just be kids, let them ignore the scars and the nightmares as the sun was out and the laughter was loud.

A majority of people thanked Nook for gathering them, but he hadn’t done it for them. He’d done it for Tommy, who was darting around and stealing food off of plates and scaring people and was just looking so excited.

Nook had done it for his… well, not his son, not quite a brother, but more family than friends. He didn’t know what they were, but that didn’t diminish the time they spent together. They played card games and they did chores by the other’s side, and it all led to now:

The hotel stood, completed. The rooms were filling up, the sun was setting, and Tommy’s face was still excited, but more tired, now. Nook knew that people would start going to sleep soon, and then it would just be him. Alone, standing on the steps, watching. Keeping watch, as always, alone.

A hand resting on his shoulder, and he turned. Tommy stood there, smiling. Not a facade, not a fake grin to convince everyone that he was okay. A real smile. And Nook had been the one to put it there.

“Thanks, Nook. For putting this all together, I mean. I know most of them came on their own, but Techno… I mean, he looked terrified of you, man!” Tommy laughed, the sound echoing slightly. “What’d you do? What’d you say?”

Nook couldn’t smile, but he would have. His happiest moments were with Tommy. I’LL SPARE YOU THE DETAILS, he admitted, BUT YES, HE TOOK SOME CONVINCING.

It was quiet for a little bit, until Tommy spoke again. “I hope… I hope this doesn’t change anything. The hotel being done, I mean. We can still hang out and do stuff together, right?”

Nook looked down at the little mess of blonde hair that was now tucked into his side at the slight breeze, and he settled an arm around Tommy. Tommy leaned further into the touch, but Nook didn’t mind. OF COURSE WE CAN HANG OUT, a little softer, I’D LIKE THAT.

They stayed like that for another hour or so, just in silence, watching the fireflies and listening to the crickets. Nook wouldn’t have changed it for anything, and from then on, he’d be warm, and maybe, maybe, the metal in his chest would begin to beat.

Sam Nook loved his job, but not more than he loved Tommy.


End file.
